Ojamajo Doremi Zero Gravity
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: When a mysterious girl arrives from a floating continent, her unusual mission opens the gateway to a brand new adventure... UPDATE: I changed Miyako's name to Lily...
1. A Zero Gravity Adventure Begins!

Misora, Japan circa March 2008 

"Hey, what's that?"

"It looks like a giant coliseum!"

"When did _that_ get here?!"

"Oh, my god! That thing's huge!!"

These were only a few of the statements that residents of Misora, Japan had on their minds and mouths as something mysterious began to rise into the early morning sky of their hometown.

People suddenly began screaming at others to move away as someone tore through the early morning streets on what appeared to be a floating skateboard, only without wheels.

The mystery girl deftly maneuvered between immensely tight traffic jams caused by the uproar, all without breaking even a single bead of sweat. She'd apparently been practicing this kind of thing all her life.

"Hmph. These humans are so slow," the mystery girl stated to nobody in particular, flipping back a bit of her blonde hair. Her amethyst eyes shined brightly in the morning mist. "They probably wouldn't last five seconds on a board like this."

With a smirk, the mystery chick directed her airboard up the side of a nearby building, causing the residents of said building to gasp in surprise when an airboard rider zoomed right over the window, miraculously without breaking it.

The mystery girl began smiling. "Wow, this is so refreshing! I haven't had a chance to ride my airboard in almost two thousand years! If only those stupid witches and wizards hadn't sealed me in that void..."

At the peak of the building, she charged her airboard and performed a spectacular leap off of the side, flying through the air effortlessly, causing people down in the streets to point up at her as she soared.

"I should probably see if I can find them," the girl said to herself, her amethyst eyes lost in thought. "I wonder if they're still around..."

And with that, she landed on the street and took off like a streak of orange light, nearly knocking over a few pedestrians along the way.

Race One: A Zero Gravity Adventure Begins!

"Thanks for shopping with us!"

As another satisfied jewelry shopper walked out of Jewelry World MAHO-dou, Nick looked back behind the counters.

"What charm did you put on this one, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi looked at her list. "I believe that one was a good luck charm, Kellysi-chan."

"It's exhausting putting all these useful charms on jewels like this..." Fami stated.

"Well, it _was_ Majorika's fault for forcing us to make some money for the shop!!" Aiko exclaimed, juggling a sapphire, heart-shaped gemstone in her left hand.

"It was Nick's idea to start a jewelry shop," Momoko noted. "It's always been his life's dream."

Just then, a mysterious purple light came from the nearby garage.

"Looks like Onpu-chan's at it again..." Nick stated. Onpu had become quite the tinkerer over the past year, ever since the Jewelry World MAHO-dou had been opened at the end of 2007. Once Morticon had been defeated and the time reset overcome, the original group had been reunited and business was good. Some of the Ojamajos had changed quite a bit since the reunion. For example, Doremi had matured quite a lot, no longer dropping things in the shop every few seconds. And Onpu had become quite fascinated with making all sorts of random things out of the various metals and jewels that Majorika had collected.

"What's she making this time?" Hazuki wondered.

"I have no clue, Hazuki-chan," Momoko replied. "It's always something random with her."

"Onpu!! What are you building in there?!" Majorika exclaimed.

"Just a second, Majorika!! Hold your horses!!" Onpu shot back as the purple light began to fade.

Once everything was clear, Onpu walked out of the garage, holding what appeared to be a futuristic skateboard that seemed to float in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Ojamajo Star!!" Onpu exclaimed. "It took quite a few days to make this beauty, and I had one heck of a time trying to convince Majorika to lend me some Gravity Crystals so I could get this thing to float, but it was worth it to create this masterpiece!!"

"_Sugoi..._" Fami couldn't help but state. "That looks like the ones from my time! Airboard racing is one of the most popular sports in the future!"

"How does it work, Onpu-chan?" Nick wondered.

"Well, you just stand on it and focus your magical aura. That way, you can maneuver the airboard around," Onpu exclaimed. "It's just like skateboarding, only without wheels!"

The Ojamajos didn't even realize that they were being watched by the mysterious girl that had been blazing a trail throughout the city.

"They have an airboard?" she stated in surprise. "This should be interesting."

Just then, Nick felt an unfamiliar magical aura nearby. He spun towards the window of the shop, only to find that no one was there.

"Who's out there?" Nick exclaimed. "Show yourself!!"

Nick was the first to rush out the door, the others quickly following.

It was there that they saw the girl balancing herself on an airboard similar to the one Onpu had just created.

"So, you like airboard racing, do you?" the girl stated. "Well, you've never even truly raced until you've faced off against me. Lily Yumehara's the name, and my trusty airboard, the Gold Streak, has never let me down yet."

"Oh, is this girl begging to get her butt kicked or what?!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Calm down, Momoko," Nick stated, walking up to Onpu. "I'll give this girl the race of her life."

Onpu nodded, handing Nick the Ojamajo Star. Nick tossed it into the air before leaping towards it, planting his feet firmly on the foot grips and focusing his magical aura. Once Nick landed, the Ojamajo Star was floating a few inches off the ground.

"So, you want to challenge me?" Lily stated.

"Ready when you are," Nick challenged as the two racers tensed up.

Without a second of warning, both Nick and Lily shot off like bullets, nearly knocking the others to the ground.

"Why are they going so fast? And why is Hana-chan dizzy?" Hana asked, holding her head.

"We'd better catch up with them!" Momoko exclaimed as the others began charging after the two racers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily performed a graceful spin attack with Gold Streak, but Nick deftly maneuvered Ojamajo Star out of harm's way. The emerald witch apprentice retaliated with a leaping lunge attack, but Lily raised her arms and blocked the strike.

"I see you're pretty good," Lily had to admit.

"Guess I just naturally picked up the talent," Nick replied, always modest about his abilities.

"I think it's time I got serious," Lily stated, focusing and speeding up, shooting far ahead of Nick.

However, what Lily didn't notice was that her acceleration had left a trail of air that Nick leapt onto, riding the turbulence caused by Lily's instant acceleration.

Needless to say, once Nick passed her, Lily was pretty surprised.

"What?!"

"Biggest rule of racing, Lily-chan: observe the front and watch your back," Nick stated, chuckling as he sped up himself.

Lily only smirked, a mysterious amulet on her wrist glowing with a silver light. "Now I'm serious."

Nick suddenly felt a mysterious magical pressure that he'd never felt before. He looked behind him, only to see Lily for a split second before she disappeared, and was suddenly in front of Nick.

The force of Lily's sudden attack knocked Nick straight off of the Ojamajo Star and right to the ground.

"Pretty good for your first race," Lily stated before zooming off.

Nick watched as Lily's retreating form became smaller and smaller.

"Something tells me we're in for a rough ride..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

_"You will not get in the way of my search for the Shooting Star," Lily stated._

_"What?" Hana asked._

Doremi: What's all this about a "Shooting Star"?

_Just then, the mysterious temple structure began to glow, like it was about to explode._

_"What's going on?" Momoko asked._

_"It's going to collapse! MOVE!!" Nick exclaimed._

Momoko: And why is there a floating temple in the sky? It's a mystery we may not be able to solve alone...

Nick: Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Zero Gravity_, "Race For the Shooting Star!" Shift gears, and let's get ready to race!


	2. Race For the Shooting Star!

"Nick!! Are you all right?" Momoko asked as she ran up to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Just got the wind knocked out of me by that little trick of hers," Nick replied, picking up Ojamajo Star and tucking it underneath his arms. "I've never seen a move like that before... it's like she was controlling _gravity_ or something..."

"Yeah. Lil-chan's really good at controlling gravity."

Nick was the first to notice the new arrival: a girl of about 16 with long, flowing brown hair, a sparkling dress, and pure amethyst eyes. She was carrying an airboard similar to Lily's, only it was purple and pink instead of yellow and orange. She reminded Nick of his childhood friend Haruka.

"It's usually the bracelet around her wrist. She got it from the Floating Continent," the new girl explained.

"How do you know about Lily-chan?" Doremi asked.

"She and I have been friends for almost two thousand years now," the girl responded. "The truth is, we only recently were released from that stupid prison of ours..."

"So... who are you, really?" Nick wondered.

"Oh, you can call me Ellie."

Race Two: A World Divided! Race for the Shooting Star!

Lily continued her airboarding through the city of Misora after her race with Nick.

"I'll admit, for his first race, he did pretty well," Lily stated to herself. "But he still pales in comparison to my experience. Still, he has the potential to be a great racer one day."

Lily blushed. "And he was actually kinda cute... But that doesn't matter right now... I have to find the Shooting Star before it's too late..."

Lily searched around as she continued riding. "Where did they put that stupid artifact?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"My name's Ellie Miyazaki," the girl stated. "And this is the Amethyst Moon, my trusty airboard. I haven't lost a single race on it yet."

"That's the same thing Lily-chan said," Hazuki noted.

"You two must be really good on those things," Nick stated.

"We've had quite a bit of time to practice our technique," Ellie admitted. "Being stuck in the void actually had its advantages, you know?"

"So, Ellie-chan?" Nick asked, immediately causing Ellie to blush like mad. "What are you and Lily-chan doing down in Misora?"

"Well, actually, Lil-chan and I came down from the Floating Continent in search of an artifact known as the Shooting Star," Ellie explained, her blush intensifying with every second she stared at Nick. "It's an ancient and powerful relic said to have the ability to control the planet's gravitational pull. Lil-chan and I were worried that someone of evil intent would try to steal the Shooting Star for their own purposes..."

"They just never quit," Nick stated to nobody in particular. "It's always something with these evil freaks..."

"Well, it was a nice break while it lasted..." Momoko replied.

"I got separated from Lil-chan when we were released from the void," Ellie continued, "and I almost immediately picked up a reading from a mysterious gravity force somewhere in the mountains."

Nick quickly looked towards the mountain that Ellie was talking about. It seemed to be covered with a massive layer of snow...

"Wait a minute! That can't be right!!" Nick exclaimed. "It's the middle of summer!!"

"It's probably because of the signals left behind by whoever has the Shooting Star," Ellie stated. "They seem to have an adverse effect on the planet's weather patterns."

"Then we'd better get up there before someone else finds that artifact!" Nick exclaimed, hopping onto Ojamajo Star and shooting off like a bullet.

"Hey! Wait for me!!" Ellie shouted, standing on Amethyst Moon and taking off after Nick, leaving the others to catch up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Up in the mountains, Nick and Ellie can be seen weaving through snowdrifts and around icebergs quite skillfully.

"Say, Nick, was it?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, Ellie-chan?"

"How long have you been riding that?"

Nick looked down at Ojamajo Star. "Not too long, actually. Onpu-chan finished it for me this morning, and I got my butt kicked by Lily-chan not too long before you arrived."

Ellie couldn't help but giggle, still blushing madly. "Lil-chan's a fierce competitor when it comes to airboard racing. She doesn't let _anyone_ stop her from racing at her best."

"I see," Nick replied.

Suddenly, Ellie let out a yelp, and Nick could see why: they were hurtling straight towards a massive iceberg!

"Watch out!!" Nick exclaimed.

Ellie quickly took Nick's hand into her own and held her free hand into the air, where there was a bracelet similar to the one Miyako had been wearing.

"What the...?" Nick wondered.

"_Gravity Control!!"_ Ellie chanted.

Just then, Nick felt the same magical pressure he'd felt before Lily had stomped him. Before he knew what was happening, he'd opened his eyes, only to find out that he and Ellie were now riding on the _wall!!_

"What the heck just happened?" Nick couldn't help but exclaim.

"It's Gravity Control," Ellie explained, still blushing intensely. "I get the power from the bracelet on my wrist. It's actually a fragment of the Shooting Star that allows the wearer to control the gravitational pull around them."

"Wow," Nick stated after absorbing all of the information.

Soon enough, Nick and Ellie reached the center of the mountain... but there was nothing there but more snow.

"It's not here..." Ellie stated, her lower lip quivering. "I'm SO STUPID!!!"

This surprised Nick. "What's the matter, Ellie-chan?"

"I've been following the signals of the Shooting Star for three days now, and I can't seem to tell which of these signals are fake!! I'M SO STUPID!!!"

Ellie couldn't take anymore, and thus broke down into tears. Her tears suddenly stopped when she felt Nick rubbing her back.

"Ellie-chan... don't cry," Nick comforted, holding Ellie close to him. "I don't like seeing pretty girls cry..."

This caused Ellie to blush again. "You... you think I'm pretty?"

"It's going to be all right, Ellie-chan," Nick reassured. "We'll find the Shooting Star. That much I promise you."

Ellie was still crying, but she was smiling again. "Thanks, Nick-kun... that means a lot to me..."

"Hey! Ellie-chan!"

Ellie immediately turned at this voice. "Lil-chan?"

Indeed, Lily had just arrived on Gold Streak. "I had a feeling I'd find you here."

"What's up, Lil-chan?" Ellie asked, still clinging to Nick.

"I found another signal on the whereabouts of the Shooting Star," Lily explained. "It's somewhere in the airspace near the Floating Continent."

"We'd better move, then!" Nick exclaimed, jumping back onto Ojamajo Star, while Ellie hopped onto Amethyst Moon. The three riders got into a triangle position.

"Hold on tight," Lily warned. _"Gravity Control!!"_

After feeling that odd wave of magical pressure, the three riders began rising into the air towards the mysterious floating ruins.

"Hey, Nick-kun?" Ellie asked, handing a Gravity Bracelet to Nick. "Take this. It'll allow you to control gravity like we do."

"_Arigatou,_ Ellie-chan," Nick replied. "Say, do you have a crush on me or something?"

Ellie immediately blushed like mad. "Was it that obvious?"

"Can we worry about this later?" Lily exclaimed.

"Ah, Lil-chan. All business as always," Ellie sighed as the three riders neared the airspace.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Zero Gravity_:

Mai: _Ohayou gozaimasu_. My name is Mai, and I'll be narrating for you.

_A massive energy burst came crashing down around the gang._

"_What the heck?" Lily exclaimed._

"_LIL-CHAN!! LOOK OUT!!" Ellie exclaimed._

Mai: Things get intense on the way to the Floating Continent as the search for the Shooting Star continues... Will they be able to find it before someone evil gets their hands on it?

"_Well, well, Rogues, we meet again," an evil-sounding voice resounded._

"_Hey! How do you know who we are?" Ellie shot back._

"_Oh, I have known about you for a long time, Rogues," the voice responded._

"_Wait... are you...?" Lily exclaimed._

Nick: Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Zero Gravity_: "Evil Shows His Ugly Mug! The Competition at Meteor Park!" Shift gears, and let's get ready to race!


	3. The Competition at Meteor Park!

Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm three months late with this chapter, but life's been heck. I actually have _Sonic Riders Zero Gravity_ now, so I have more source footage that I can adapt into this story...

"Are you sure it's around here, Lily-chan?" Nick asked, maneuvering Ojamajo Star throughout the twisted pathways of the Sky High Zone, a towering complex of floating pillars that resided around the airspace of the Floating Continent.

"It should be," Lily responded, deftly avoiding a flying rock by switching gravity zones. "This is the last place I picked up the signal."

"I just hope it _is_ here," Ellie noted, spinning around with Amethyst Moon to deflect another flying rock.

"ARGH! Why are there so many flying rocks here?!" Lily exclaimed after avoiding yet another boulder.

"It must be whatever's messing with the Shooting Star," Nick replied. "You told me that when the Shooting Star was broken into fragments, each piece went to a specific area of the planet and started messing with the magnetic fields there. That must be what's causing this weirdness."

Lily was surprised. "You're pretty smart, Nick-kun."

"I guess I have Momoko to thank for that," Nick replied, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, Ellie screamed quite loudly. Nick spun around and saw a gaggle of boulders heading straight for them.

"I've got it!" Nick exclaimed, holding the wrist that held his Gravity Bracelet into the air. A blue light began to surround the bracelet.

"_Gravity Warp!!"_ Nick exclaimed, thrusting his hands towards the rocks. Almost instantly, a black hole of sorts opened in front of the three riders, sucking up the rocks that came charging forward. Once the coast was clear, Nick gave a thumbs-up to his companions.

"You're learning so fast, Nick-kun," Ellie stated, blushing madly.

"I guess I had a great teacher," Nick replied. This only intensified Ellie's blush.

Race Three: Evil Shows His Ugly Mug! The Competition at Meteor Park!

_Meanwhile, the Queen's Palace..._

"You have been given a new life, my dear," the Queen stated. "I hope you will use it well."

Before the Queen stood a girl of about 15, with long, flowing lilac green hair and wearing a white robe.

"Don't worry, Jou-sama. I won't let you down," the girl replied.

"You must find the Harukaze girl. She is in terrible danger," the Queen stated.

"You mean Doremi-chan?" the girl responded. "She's the one who made me believe in this world... Is there anything I can do, Jou-sama?"

"You must head to the Floating Continent that has appeared recently," the Queen instructed. "You will know what to do once you are there."

"Got it," the girl replied, spinning an airboard around in her hands. It was similar to the Ojamajo Star, only it was lime-green and blue, and it appeared to be far more advanced.

"Doremi-chan. Just hold on... I'll be there..."

_Back at the Jewelry World MAHO-dou..._

"I hope Kellysi-chan's doing all right out there," Doremi wondered. "That Floating Continent sounds dangerous..."

"Don't worry, Doremi-chan," Momoko answered. "When has Nick ever given us reason NOT to trust him?"

"Momo-chan's got a point," Onpu answered.

Just then, there was a massive explosion just outside the MAHO-dou.

"What the heck was that?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"_Well, well. I never thought I'd find you here, pink witch."_

"Why don't you show yourself, you little freak?!" Aiko shot back.

"_I have no intention of fighting you today, blue witch. I am only here for the Harukaze girl."_

"Try all you like!!" Hana exclaimed. "You're not taking Doremi-mama!!"

"_I'm afraid I wasn't asking."_

With that, a bright flash of dark light filled the MAHO-dou for a few seconds. When it cleared, Doremi was nowhere to be found.

"DOREMI-CHAN!!" Hazuki exclaimed.

Suddenly, another voice nearly caused everyone to jump.

"Am I too late?"

Hazuki was the first to pick up this voice; it belonged to the girl we'd seen in the Majokai, only her robe had been replaced with a green sports jersey and blue racing shorts. She was also wearing a pair of racing sunglasses.

"Non-chan?" Onpu wondered in bewilderment. "I thought you were..."

"I'll explain later," Nozomi replied. "We've got to find Doremi-chan before it's too late!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Back to the Floating Continent..._

"It seems like we've been going on forever," Nick stated, spinning Ojamajo Star in his hands as he, Lily, and Ellie continued to explore the Floating Continent.

All of a sudden, a massive energy burst came crashing down around the gang.

"What the heck?" Lily exclaimed.

"LIL-CHAN!! LOOK OUT!!" Ellie exclaimed.

Lily quickly spun around and deflected a mysterious attack that seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"Who did that?!" Lily exclaimed.

"_Oh, that really hurt, Rogues."_

This surprised Ellie. "Wait a minute, how do you know about us?"

"_Oh, I have known about you for a long time, Rogues,"_ the voice responded.

"Wait... are you...?" Lily exclaimed.

"_I am your worst nightmare. When you see me in person, you're going to wish you hadn't,"_ the voice stated with an evil laugh.

"Go ahead and try," Nick challenged. "I'd like to see you get past us!"

"_I assume it would be easier if I had a hostage with me..."_

Nick gasped in shock when he noticed the voice's hostage...

"DOREMI-CHAN!!" Nick exclaimed.

"_Very perceptive, little boy."_

Nick shifted into battle stance. Just then, the mystery figure noticed the bracelet on Nick's wrist.

"_So. You are on the search for the Shooting Star as well."_

"Oh, yeah? What's it to you?!" Lily exclaimed.

"_So impatient, my dear girl. Well, I guess that since you won't be around long enough, I suppose I could tell you my plans. I need a Pure Heart in order to bend the Shooting Stars to my whim. Once all seven Pure Hearts are under my control and the Lightless Black has been unleashed, this world will be mine."_

The voice laughed maniacally, but was quickly cut off by another voice.

"I don't care WHO you are! You let go of Doremi-chan right now!!"

At that, someone shot in on their own airboard and slammed into the figure, setting Doremi free.

The new arrival swiftly turned around on her airboard, shouted _"Gravity Control!!"_ and shot forward like a bullet, shooting straight through the shadowed figure, causing it to disappear.

"That takes care of that," the new girl stated. Doremi, speaking of which, was bewildered.

"Non-chan?" the pink witch apprentice asked.

**("Tsuki no Akari" by Megumi Ida plays)**

Nozomi looked right at Doremi, only to draw the pink witch apprentice into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you again, Doremi-chan," Nozomi stated. Doremi, however, was still confused.

"I... I thought you were..."

Nozomi giggled. "It's... kind of a long story, Doremi-chan."

"Wait a minute," Nick noticed. "That mystery freak said something about a 'Lightless Black'. Do you two have any idea what he might have meant by that?"

Lily looked up into the sky as she said her piece. "I wish I didn't have to say this, but since you guys seem to have gotten yourselves wrapped up in this situation, I may as well tell you. The Lightless Black is an evil force that has existed since over ten thousand years ago, passed down between each generation of the ancient Babylonians. The Lightless Black is actually connected to the power that the Shooting Stars radiate. That's why the Shooting Star was broken into fragments; so that the Lightless Black wouldn't become unstable and break out of the control of the ancient Babylonians. You see, about ten thousand years ago, which is where Ellie-chan and I are from, the ancient Babylonians were experimenting with a new power source to energize their floating starship, the Babylon Garden. As they tinkered with the powers of the Shooting Stars, no one but me and Ellie-chan seemed to notice that an evil force was brewing within the depths of the Babylon Garden. That evil was the Lightless Black itself. It had been attracted to the Babylon Garden due to the leaking of the Shooting Stars' power. Eventually, the ancient Babylonians realized that they were toying with forces they couldn't understand, but by then, it was too late for any of them. The Lightless Black had absorbed way too much energy from the Shooting Stars and went on an out-of-control rampage, eventually becoming a massive black hole that consumed the entire Babylon Garden. Only three of us made it off the Babylon Garden without being consumed by the Lightless Black. Those three people were me, Ellie-chan, and another friend of ours. We then used the power of the Shooting Stars as well as our Pure Heart Crystals to seal the Lightless Black into another dimension, thus preventing it from growing too unstable and thus consuming the entire universe. The problem is, that guy we encountered seems to know the only way to break the seal we put on the Lightless Black. It took the full powers of three Pure Heart Crystals just to seal away the Lightless Black. If that guy found more crystals than we used to seal it, he may be able to revive the Lightless Black and harness its destructive power. So, we have to find the other four Pure Heart Crystals before that freak can find them, otherwise your world is doomed."

Nozomi was in awe at the story that Lily had just told. "Wow..." was pretty much all she could say. Suddenly, a mysterious light caught everyone's attention. All eyes were focused on Doremi, whose chest area was emitting a bright pink glow. Ellie's eyes widened in amazement.

"I don't believe it..." Ellie whispered. "That's got to be one of the Pure Heart Crystals! I'd recognize that glow anywhere!"

"So was that why that shadow freak was after me?" Doremi wondered. "Because I had one of those crystals inside of me the whole time?"

"Yes," Ellie confirmed. "The Pure Heart Crystals hold tremendous power, and can only be found in people with pure souls. You could say that the Pure Heart Crystals and the Shooting Stars are sort of like yin and yang. Together, the two artifacts keep a sort of balance. If that balance were ever disrupted, well... the ancient Babylonians found that out first hand."

"If that freak is trying to release the Lightless Black, we've got to stop him, and fast!" Nick exclaimed, hopping onto the Ojamajo Star. Lily, Ellie, Doremi, and Nozomi also hopped onto their airboards.

"Lily-chan, do you have any idea where that freak may have gone?" Nick wondered.

"Wait a minute! I'm picking up another Shooting Star signal from somewhere near the Gigan Rocks!" Lily exclaimed.

"The what?" Doremi, Nick, and Nozomi stated in unison.

"The Gigan Rocks is a famous spot for renowned treasure hunters," Ellie explained. "They say that a priceless artifact resides deep in the canyons, but it's been very dangerous. Not a single treasure hunter has returned from the Gigan Rocks alive. At least, not yet..."

"If there's a fragment of the Shooting Star there, we don't really have a choice, do we?" Nick exclaimed. "Let's get over there!"

Nothing more needed to be said, as all five racers rose into the air and shot off like streaks.

Unbeknownst to them, someone had been listening in on their whole conversation.

"So. The Gigan Rocks. I must report this to the master..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Zero Gravity_:

Mai: This is Mai Shimakaze again. Things are beginning to get interesting, aren't they?

"_The entrance to the Gigan Rocks should be around here somewhere..." Ellie mused._

"_Wait. It looks like there's some kind of keypad here," Doremi noticed, pointing to a pedestal near the massive doorway._

"_Wonder what it does?" Lily wondered, pressing one of the keys. Nick was the only one who seemed to notice that a massive collection of rocks above the group was starting to fall..._

Mai: As the group continues to explore the Gigan Rocks, they find that someone has laid all kinds of traps for them. Hopefully I can find them before it's too late!

"_WATCH OUT!!!" Ellie practically screamed, hoping to get the signal to her partner before it was too late._

_However, before Lily could even respond, something shot forward and shattered the boulder into tiny pieces._

'_Such power...' Ellie thought. 'Being able to shatter one of the Gigan Rocks with just one strike. That could only mean...'_

Nick: Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Zero Gravity_: "The Lightless Black Revealed! The Gigan Rocks Hold the Secret!" Shift gears, and let's get ready to race!


End file.
